As computing technology advances, many computer users find it beneficial to incorporate expanded computer network systems within their business and/or household, such that information and data can be shared more readily between connected computers, and also to share various programs and data inputs. To alleviate the need to hardwire such network systems together, network systems have been developed that can take advantage of existing power distribution network systems, for example, the electrical wiring traversing through a structure such as a home or office.
Currently, powerline devices that are used to take advantage of such power distribution networks are complete integral systems configured to accommodate unique data transfer conduits, for example USB cables, Ethernet cables, telephone cables, and the like. A convenient alternative for users of such powerline devices are devices comprising modular elements to accommodate a variety of data transfer cables, and/or provide for interchangeability of various data transfer elements. Invariably the user has a need to interchange between one type of data transfer conduit to another, and as technology develops, it can be beneficial to the user to have the ability to upgrade from one type of powerline device to another without having to acquire entirely new powerline devices.
Accordingly, a potential for benefit exists for modular powerline adapters that can accommodate various data transfer conduits to provide for both interchangeability between one type of data transfer conduit to another, and to allow for easy upgrading of future developed components.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate a general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques can be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring modular powerline adapters. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the modular powerline adapters and their methods of use. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of modular powerline adapters and their methods of use described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “contain,” “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, act, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but can include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, act, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “side,” “under,” “over,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of modular powerline adapters and their methods of use described herein are, for example, capable of operation in orientations other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly coupled in a physical, mechanical, electrical, or other manner.